


Catscratch

by ShySnowFlower



Series: Mi-Kel, the Cat-Person [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Barbed Penis, Cat/Human Hybrids, CatPerson!Michael, Explicit Sexual Content, Gavin just wanted to masturbate, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: Being out in the woods because of a stupid meteor shower Jeremy wanted to see has left Gavin frustrated. So, he wanders away from camp to have some alone time.But it turns out that he's not alone... and they're not exactly human.





	Catscratch

**Author's Note:**

> I put this on a Discord server and things happened. XD
> 
> But yeah, the cat-human thing is kinda like Cheetah from DC Comics, buuuuuuut... you're probably here for the smut, so let's get to it. XD
> 
> (Also, this is still DirtyRageHappyLibrary! I just changed the name for here. :P)

Gavin wasn't sure why he had gone on this trip in the first place.

It was simple enough; just a camping trip out in a forest near New Jersey. Although really, it was also because there was meant to be a meteor shower that this particular forest and the best view of. Curse Jeremy and his astronomy interests!

Apparently the shower wasn't even meant to start until tomorrow night, so why they had to hurry up here beforehand was a little bit lost on the Brit.

And there was something else that was bothering him; now privacy. And no privacy meant no wanking and that made for a very unhappy Gav.

So, Gavin snuck off deep into the woods, not alerting Jeremy to decrease the chances of him following and catching him in the midst of what he had been wanting to do for the past three days.

After a few minutes, Gavin came across a clearing and he was stunned by how beautiful it actually was. The trees formed an almost perfect circle around the area and the grass blew gently against his ankles. Wildflowers bloomed quietly and in the centre of the clearing was a smooth rock, green slowly creeping upwards.

Gavin smiled and moved forward, hopping onto the rock and lying down to face the stars. The surface itself was oddly comfortable and the night sky was just beautiful.

Taking a few deep breaths, Gavin laid back and started to unbuckle his belt. He sighed as the cool night air blew against his skin as he pulled his shirt up to expose his belly. He moaned as he began to pull down his jeans and hooked his thumbs into the band of his boxers…

A quiet growl stopped him.

Gavin shot upright and looked around, heart racing at the sound of the growling.

"H-Hello?" He called out, starting to pull his jeans back up. At this rate it didn't matter that he didn't get the pleasure he needed; he was not dying because he wanted to jack off! "I-I'll just go, no harm done!"

"...You're in heat?"

Gavin flinched at the reply and froze as the speaker made themselves known, stepping out from the mass of trees.

It was human-like in shape and how it walked, but they also had a long tail swishing from side to side, stripes running up and down their arms, and unmistakably amber eyes.   
Like a cat.

This was a literal cat person.

Gavin was frozen in place as the cat-person-thing approached him and their features became clearer. It was possibly male (or at least looked like it, but Gavin wasn't sure if cat people followed the exact thinking of human-humans), with auburn hair in wild curls, their claws looked razor sharp and the only piece of clothing they had was a simple loincloth that covered the front.

The Cat-Person sniffed the air before falling onto its hands and knees and skulking up to Gavin, smelling his trainers and legs. "You don't have the musk of heat... you're just a human male. Not one of us."

Gavin tried to speak, but nothing came out and his lips flapped like a fish gasping on land.   
"W-Well, yeah, I am human, but uh... no, I'm not in 'heat' or w-whatever.!" Gavin tried to explain. "I just wanted some alone time to get some, uh... tension out, but I guess I can always find somewhere else if that bothers you, okay, I'll leave now, bye!"

However, as Gavin tried slide off of the rock, the cat-person pounced up and pinned Gavin to the boulder. He squawked and trembled as the cat person's slitted pupils narrowed.

"You are obviously in need. I will gladly assist you human." The cat-person smiled, exposing sharp teeth that looked more like knives. "I have such a need too. But I have no one to mate with. Will you accept me, human?"

Gavin flinched at that. Okay, this had to be a dream. There was no way that he was in the middle of a forest, being propositioned by a cat-person, and all of this just because he need to wank! This was ridiculous! How could it get any worse?

His dick answered for him.

Gavin was horrified as he felt his dick harden in his boxers, his face blooming a bright red. It didn't help that he could feel it pressing against the Cat-Person's thigh. Although... they did look kinda nice. Their hair looked very soft, the face was actually soft yet handsome, and the eyes... they were enchanting in a way.

Part of Gavin was excited about the idea of possibly doing it with this creature. Another was horrified by the idea. Yet another was still wondering if this was a dream. But either way, he had a feeling that he was massively fucked.

"Uh... I'm Gavin, by the way." He managed to say. "What's your name?

The cat person growled impatiently, but their tail swished again. "I am Mi-Kel. Humans say it as 'Michael' however." He  leaned forward. "Gavin. Will you allow me to be your mate?"

Michael. That was a good name... still didn't detract from the surrealism of the whole thing.

Gavin nodded. "Yes, I will." He said, quickly moving to remove his jeans and shirt. A sudden bolt of eagerness made him move faster, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and shoes.

Michael leaned back, purring happily as he removed his loincloth, exposing his pink dick. Gavin was stunned by how big it was, but it thrilled him nonetheless.

However, he squawked as Michael grabbed him and flipped him over, his belly pressed against the boulder... and his ass exposed to the cat-person.

Gavin was about to remove his boxers, but Michael took the opportunity as he took them off... well, ripped them off. Gavin looked at the now shredded piece of fabric as it fell sadly to the ground. "I liked that pair." He murmured.

"You humans were too much cumbersome clothes." Michael huffed, crawling up Gavin's body and laying himself across the Brit's back. "They take too long to remove."

Gavin moaned as Michael rubbed his rapidly hardening member against his back, when a sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait! I-I need to use lube first!"   
At that Michael cocked his head. "Lube?"

"Well, uh... Lube is this... this stuff we use before we have sex, uh, mate. It's to make sure that, um... w-we don't get hurt." He tried to explain. "Like, we use a special kind, but sometimes things like spit can work too?"

Michael hummed and pushed Gavin further up the boulder and himself down. "You say spit may work?" He asked. "Then I shall 'lube' you."

"W-Wait, I have a tube of lube alr- AH! BUGGER ME!"

Gavin gasped as he felt Michael's tongue lap against his asshole. It was amazing and he unconsciously pressed against his partner, moaning loudly.

Gavin moaned as Michael licked at his entrance, crying loudly as he felt it enter him. He pressed his face into his arm, muffling his moans. He was sure they were far enough from anything else, but he couldn't but worry about the idea of Jeremy walking in him getting fucked by a cat person.

After a few more moments, Michael pulled away and Gavin whined as he felt empty. Michael purred. "Will that be good?"

Gavin moaned again and pointed to his discarded jeans. "I... I have a tube in there, could you get it for me please...?"

Michael cocked his head again, but crawled down the rock again and rummaged through the clothes before finding the small pack, 'lube' in pink letters on the side.

Michael glared at the tube as if it were some kind of monster and looked back at Gavin instead. "This is what you humans call 'lube'?" He asked incredulously.

Gavin shook his head. "Well, the lube is inside that tube." He explained, rolling onto his back. "Um, could you give that to me please?"

Michael handed the tube over and watched as Gavin pulled off the cap and squeezed a clear jelly onto his fingertips. The Brit laid back down on the boulder and spread his legs and the coated hand drifted down to his reddened entrance, pushing a finger inside.

Gavin moaned and arched his back, humming as he thrust his finger in and out of himself, soon adding another and mewling happily. He panted softly and his face warmed to a rose pink, for a moment forgetting any notion of modesty or shame.

Michael watched raptly as Gavin placed a third finger inside of himself, his own member hardening and starting to leak with precum.

Gavin gasped as he finally pulled all of his digits out of his entrance, his dick swollen and erect. "Okay, Michael... I need you to come here..." He panted, almost giggling like a loon at Michael's excited scurrying over to him. "I need to prepare you too."

Michael tilted his head, but smiled, purring loudly. "What do you need from me, Gavin?"

Whining at the sound of his name on Michael's lips, Gavin sat up and gestured to the cat-person's erection. "I need your cock..." He moaned, pouring more lube onto his hand and taking hold of the other.

Michael yowled in pleasure, hands grabbing onto Gavin's shoulders and digging his claws in lightly enough to leave marks, but not hard enough to break skin.

Gavin carefully pumped Michael's member, making sure every last inch was covered in the clear substance. However, as his hands approached the tip, he felt... something. He pulled his hand away and when he saw what he had touched, his eyes widened.

"Y-You have spikes on your dick!?" He questioned, looking at the small hooked barbs. They looked sharp! And painful! And it was going to go inside his ass!

Michael merely shrugged. "They stimulate our mates. Makes the experience much more pleasurable..." He explained, suddenly smirking deviously. "And when we pull out, it takes anyone else's cum out... so if you were a fertile queen, I would be guaranteed to father your young... we'd have beautiful and strong young, I can tell."

The speech made some sense, but still freaked Gavin out a little. It wasn't exactly encouraging being told that you would have great babies if you could get pregnant. But somehow, Gavin's arousal didn't diminish in the slightest.

Gavin nodded. "So... that means I would be yours only?"

"Of course, my mate."

Gavin shook with anticipation, carefully rolling himself back onto his belly once again and tilted his ass up. He looked back at Michael through hooded eyelashes, face colouring red again. "Please Michael... I want you in me." He murmured, heart racing in eager arousal. "Please, please fuck me Michael... please!"

Michael crawled forward, the tip of his erection brushing over the Brit's prepared entrance. His tail swayed eagerly and he leaned forward until his lips were against Gavin's ear. "Then you shall have me... my mate."

With little warning, Michael thrust inside of Gavin, making him scream in undiluted pleasure.

Gavin moaned and grunted as Michael thrust in and out of him lightly, the sensation of the barbs actually heightening the sensations of arousal. "Michael please!" He mewled. "Harder! Faster!"

Michael growled and moved faster, slamming into his mate with reckless abandon. His tail was held high in the air and his hands curled up, claws digging into the boulder and carving neat lines. "My mate..."

With no warning, Michael bit down on Gavin's shoulder, the Brit screaming in pain and pleasure. Michael held on tight as he rutted into Gavin, growling loudly.

The Brit could have sworn that the vibrations were shaking him down to the core, the erotic sensation drowning out the world around him. It was only him and Michael, in this sensory heaven.

"Mate... my mate... mine..." Michael hissed, eyes dilating and reaching a hand over Gavin's chest. He dragged his claws down, leaving four red marks over the Brit's heart. "All mine... my mate... mine mine  _ mine! _ "

"Yes! I'm yours!" Gavin cried out, feeling his climax approaching faster with each thrust. He swore that Michael was going even faster and even harder. He could feel the scrape of the barbs inside of him, but his previous reservations about them being painful were gone; Michael was right about them feeling great!

Michael pulled his teeth away from Gavin's shoulder, rumbling as he saw the red mark start to blossom with blood. He lapped happily at the red fluid, feeling Gavin tremble beneath him. He moved to the other shoulder and bit down again.

That was the last straw for Gavin as he howled in pleasure as he came. "M-MICHAEL!" He yowled, his vision flashing white for a moment as his cum painted the boulder beneath him.

Michael roared and came, filling Gavin to the brim. He purred as he rubbed a hand over the Brit's belly and his mate mewled contently. He carefully laid Gavin down onto the boulder, still fully sheathed within his mate. Although he knew that the human wouldn't be able to bear young, he still wanted to keep like this for as long as he could.

Gavin was his mate.

_ His. _

He pulled away again and lapped at the second bite mark, smiling when he saw that Gavin had fallen asleep. He pressed a soft kiss against the back of the other's neck.

"My mate... my lovely little Gavin..." He purred as he lay there, watching the lovely human sleep peacefully.

 

\- - -

 

Gavin moaned as he came to, wincing as he was met with bright light. He groaned and tried to roll onto his side. God, he had a crazy dream last night… he went into the forest and met a cat person and they… well, they had sex. Dreams were ridiculous…

But if what was just a dream, then why were his shoulders hurting so much? And his ass?

Groaning, the Brit sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in his tent and tucked into his sleeping bag, with the flap closed. He reached out for a hand mirror on the ground beside him and raised it up, having to hold back a gasp at what he saw.

Both of his shoulders bore what looked like bite marks and although they were the about the size of a human’s bite, the teeth marks seemed more… cat-like.

But what else was unnerving was the set of four angry red lines… no,  _ claw marks _ on his chest. They looked deep enough to have scarred, but it didn’t hurt in the slightest.

Just what the hell happened?

“Gavin! You awake yet?”

The Brit startled at the sound of Jeremy’s voice, quickly grabbing another shirt from his bag and slipping it on. He didn’t know if Jeremy had already seen the marks, but he didn’t want to risk the Bostonian seeing them and questioning what had happened.

“I’m coming! Gimme a moment Lil J!” He replied, wincing when he saw that he wasn’t wearing underwear or pants either, reaching into his bag for both items as well. As he dressed, his mind drifted back to that dream… it felt so real but it couldn’t have really happened.

Right?

 

\- - -

 

From the shadows of the forest trees, a figure watched the sandy-haired Brit walk out of his tent and approach his smaller companion. The figure’s tail flicked from side to side.

Michael purred happily, running a tongue over his fangs. “Gavin, my mate… you’re mine now.” He muttered. “And I want to be yours… I want to be with you as a mate.”

However, he heard Gavin say something that made his eyes widen and his heart sink along with his stomach.

“We’re going back tomorrow morning, right? It’ll be good to go back to Austin.”

Michael growled, but the noise held more sadness and even fear than anger. His mate was leaving? But Michael wanted him! Why would Gavin leave so quickly, especially after last night? They should be together…

A sudden thought occurred to Michael and he chirred, pleased by the idea that had appeared to him. Of course… he could still be with Gavin!

Just how far away was Austin from here, anyway?

 

End?


End file.
